What Happens in Vegas
by CandySox
Summary: What if Courtney saw Harold changing the votes, and changed them instead to DJ? Find out here, behind all the bright lights of Vegas and the lies and ...Alchohol? Candysox
1. And so, it begins

_Candysox_

and the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3. Write a story where Harold was found stuffing the vote box in 'Baisic Straning' and the campers are sent to Vegas for a challenge.

Also, I've been drinking Green Tea for almost 2 hours and can't get enough of it! My best friend (Mr. Bubbles) Is here helping me write this, she (Yes SHE) isn't very awesome with helping me so,... this might stink.

P.S. read the new summary to understand what's going on.

!Enjoy!

The man (Flame Rising) won't keep me down!

"Ok campers, this is your next challenge," The smiling ape called Chris announced while a tall, readhead with freckles tried to shut him up so she could talk. "This is Fey, the owner of _Hotel Candi_ where you will be staying for the next two weeks." The girl smirked, smacked him on the back and started to blabber while he choked on spiddle.

"Yep! The challenge is... All the campers from each team will be assigned a job to preform somewhere here in Vegas. You will earn money that will be given to me and I will put it in a folder with your team name on it," She paused her confusing stream of directions to hold up two neon green folders. "Ok, the team with the most money at the end of the two weeks wins! The only rule is... If you're fired you will be how I say, Cut from the Candy, or kicked outta the stable. Anyway, you lose and the other team wins a trip to either Japan, or California." No one said a word and Fey sighed. "Oh well, here are the sleeping arrangments, or whatever you wanna call them. Lindsey and Brigette are in the _Vanilla_ Suite. Geoff and Trent in the _Jam_ Suite. Owen and Harold in the _Doughnut _Suite. Leshawna and Gwen in the _Frostie _Suite.Heather and Courtney in the _Taffy_ Suite." Fey turned to Duncan and looked as if she were about to faint. "D-Duncan, our staff voted on who was our fav. camper, and you won! You get the _Suite Dreams _Suite, but you've got to pick someone to stay there with you. Yes it can be a girl."

Duncan smirked. "Well Princess, looks like it's your lucky day." Courtney blushed, then shook herself back into reality, and kicked Duncan in the knee. (Think about what that means for a moment)

"Ok here's your key _lovebirds._" Fey threw them a key card with what looked like a pair of 'love dice' on it. "Oh! We sound-proofed the room, and there's nothing _too_ breakable in there. Have Fun." She winked at the two and passed out old-fashoned. victorian keys to the other campers.

"Excuse me, Heather doesn't have a roomie." Someone called out. (Guess who)

Fey started to speak but Cris started first. "We knew Duncan would pick Courtney, so we secretly had Fey stick Heather in a room with her." Fey patted the idiot on his back and whispered something to him. "Oh! I mean, Heather and Fey anr roommates."

"Good boy Crissie-poo." Fey sarcasticly exclamed as she fished for some gum in her pockets. Sucedding in finding the sappy, chewy, substance she popped it in her mouth and blew a tiny bubble. Everyone staired. "What? That's my pet name for ma MAN!" She screamed, and proceded to chomp down (Just a little bit too hard) on her gum. Maybey she's Bipolar Bear! (To all the _Tick_ nerds)

"Kay... go set up camp dudes/dudettes." With that, the campers walked into the _Hotel Candi_, the sight was amazing. The lounge was a large, dome shaped room with a huge minty green, glass flower hanging in the center. The carpet was chocolate brown, the wallpaper was simply thousands of _Dr. Pepper, Coke, _and various candy wrappers glued together over the wall. A mousy girl with an apron took the girls (Except Courtney) to their rooms, and a 'gangsta' in a suit showed the boys (Except Duncan) to their rooms. Finally, Fey showed Duncan and Courtney tho their room, or rooms.

Vanilla

Lindsey and Brigette walked into their room, everything was a homey shade of either brown, cream, or black. There were two fluffy beds with 6 pillows piled on them next to that, bedside tables and a desk with a expensive computer. There was a note taped to the computer. Lindsey went to see if there was room to plug in all her curlers and blow dryers in the (Black and White) Bathroom. Brigette looked at the note.

--

Leave a review if you wanna have me advertise your story next on _**'Totaly Dramatic Vegas'!**_


	2. Did cha' bring a steak?

_Candysox_

Chapter two! Thanks to my three reviewers...

**Oscars Wilde98**I aim to please, enjoy!

**Sapphir3** I PLAN PLAN PLAN!! To. Please review lots, I enjoy your enthusiasm.

**DuncanxCourtney4Ever** I also love the DuncanxCourtney pairing, so there will be fluffyness in this story.

Sorry for spelling/grammar errors.

**WARNING: This story contains perverted language, OCness, idiots, use of alchohol, spelling errors, bad grammar, and VERY slight violence.**

Enjoy

_Dear Lindsey and Brigette,_

_Please unpack and report down the hall to the cookie dough room and wait in there until Crissie-poo and I can get down there. Once there, we will give you folders explaning all the details of your jobs. Hope you love the room!_

_ -Fey and Cris_

"Oh my gosh, I can plug in all my hair stuff!" Lindsey screamed from the bathroom.

_Frostie_

Gwen and Leshawna Walked into a freezing cold room covered in tiny glass snowflakes. "What's up with this?" The 'Sistah' exclamed as the cool air formed goosebumps all along her skin. Gwen simply walked over tho the bed and threw her bag on it's thick, blue, blobbish form. Everything was a stunning shade of white, the walls sparkled like diamonds and the floor was a VERY pale variation of blue . There was a hot cocoa machine in the corner, taped to it was a note too much like Brigette and Lindsey's to retype. Gwen was the one to snatch it up and read.

"We've got to go down the hall and get our _thrilling _new jobs." She stomped out before Leshawna could answer.

_Taffy_

Heather slowly crept into her room and looked at it in distaste, as if it were a dead rat with maggots and ants crawling all over it. "THIS is my room? It looks like a two year old threw up their brain-power in here." The walls were shiny, bright, pink. and the beds were the color of blue saltwater taffy. Everything reminded her of abstract art (Crappy) and sugary, chewy, glop (I accually love taffy). She threw her stuff on the floor and screamed, "You CANNOT make me stay here. I'm calling my Daddy!" She ripped a pink cell phone out of her tight, overly-short shorts, and dialed. Before she could even start to bitch and moan someone hugged her from behind and grabbed the phone.

"You ain't goin' no-where." Fey whispered sinnersterly. Heather turned and pushed her off, and added a few choice cuss words into the mix. Fey looked shocked, but smiled. "And I thought we could get along _so_ well." She turned away. Then **BAM!** She "somehow" hit Heather with the phone. The Queen-Bee fel to the floor and cluched at her new black eye. "I'm sorry... Fey grinned and suddenly offered Heather her hand, (which she graciously accepted) and pulled her over to a little bean-bag chair. Fey grabbed Heather's make-up bag and a First-Aid kit. She dabbed on some cream and powder, then added some perfectly blended cover-up. She smiled in a motherly way, Heather didn't know what to say. Her parents weren't like this, no one ever has been.

"Thanks," Something made her want to pour her heart out to this crazy chick, like a _real_ friend, not someone to manipulate or someone to be there just for show.

"You can talk to me you know, I promise I won't _bite_." Fey grabbed some lipstick and motioned for her to come closer, a dab here, a dab there. "You wear too much eyeliner and you need a different shade of lipstick, this one makes your lips look like raw spinich hot dogs." Kinda gross, but the way she said it, nice. Heather thought about her mother again, never home so her older brother and his drunk friends had to baby-sit. "Come on Miss Priss, we've gotta go get your job info." The two walked down the hall as if nothing had ever happened.

_Doughnut_

Owen and Harold entered a large room filled with (Yes) round furniture. The beds were round with blankets that looked like frosting, there were even little sparkling pieces of material sewn into them. The walls were artisticly painted with ninja throwing doughnuts at killer bunnys, the bunnys looked familiar. "This is AWESOME, I wounder if the toilet seat looks loke a doughnut?"

While Owen took care of... Whatever you would call that, Harold looked over the wall. "The ninja's aren't very realistic, too much clunky gear. And... is that the killer rabbit from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?" He pondered for a moment.

"The toilet _does _look like a doughnut, this is SO AWESOME!" There was a moment of didgusted silence then, "Oh, and we've gotta go get out jobs down the hall."

_Jam_

The _Jam _Suite was modeled more after the _musical_ jam than anything. There was a huge disco ball in the center of the room, next to it was an amp. and 8th annaversary guitar (I have one, love it) with professional-looking turntables and a mic w/ stand. The walls were... well, you couldn't tell because of the disco ball. The carpet was black though and the beds were triangular. Like the walls, you couldn't tell the color of the sheets though. Trent and Geoff checked out the stuff, found the note, and started to walk down the hall.

_Suite Dreams_

Fey left Duncan and Courtney outside two doors, one was labled "Romantic" the other was "Let's get it ON!" He smirked at the sight and Courtney scoffed, "Don't even think about it, Perv." Then made a B-line straight for "Romantic". Duncan followed like a lost puppy.

The "Romantic" revealed a dimly lit room with red wood floors and peachy walls, there were tiny, hand-drawn, cherry trees traced all around the length of them. This room was a sitting room though, a creamy couch sat in the middle of the room facing a small, tv and three bookcases, next to that, two wodden (Red Wood) chairs. Two doors were all the way on the other side of the room. "Wow. It's so, nice... it's just... ... wow." The CIT wandered over to the wall and traced over the simple, cherry blossoms. Duncan crept up behind her and wraped his arms around her.

"Compared to you, Princess, nothing." She giggled and turned and burried herself in his chest. "What is that all I get, I thought that was worth at least _some _lip action." Courtney rolled her eyes and leaned in "Oger," Her lips just bairly brushed against his.

"Nope, I need more than that, Princess." Duncan cupped her face in his hands and brought their lips close.. "More like this," He closed the space and his hands moved to tangle in her hair, Courtney's hands gracefuly fell around his neck. Someone coughed, "Hem-Hem"

They broke appark in fast motion, Fey was standing there. "Hope I didn't interupt anything, Mean-Green and Princess Prissy."Smirking, she handed them each a note and pulled them away down the hall to the cookie dough room.

Well, some of that was rushed but, I think I survived. Far from my best work.

Anyway, check out my profile, the first few lines, and then (I don't care who) e-mail me, drop _me _a line!

_Candysox_


	3. The sloppy plot starts!

_~Candysox~_

This is a sad attempt at typing down the complicated mind of a rape victim, (I am one, so I know) this chapter made me tear up so badly, I had to walk away in the middle of typing. Soon this story will be rated M.

To _**GothicChevy**_

Your ideas interest me, and _will _be added, Harold will be put through many a task. Examples:

1) To love two girls at once.

2) Gothic pain, *Insert evil laugh*

!!!!!!!!!!!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+#$%^&*()_+!#

Fey and the lovebirds walked into a small candle-lit room, where the others were already sitting in chocolate colored couches. "Well, now that _those _guys are here, let's show you your jobs." Chris motioned for Fey to pass out some neon pink folders (Which she threw instead of handing to the campers) while he blabbered on about how the challenge was going to be (And I quote) AWESOME!

"Kay, here are the jobs campers!" Chris cleared his throat and started to read from a small sheet of paper.

"Courtney= nightly singer.

Duncan= Bouncer for _Candi Casino and Bar ._

Brigette= Hotel yoga instructer.

Geoff= Hotel chef.

Harold= Black jack dealer for _Candi Casino and Bar. _

Heather= Gum-scraper (Candi Casino).

Lindsey= Showgirl.

Leshawna= Watcher, make sure no one is cheating at our casino.

Owen= Beer taste tester.

Trent= Courtney's lead guitar.

Gwen= Bartender, Candi Casino."

He smirked while the stream of comments and concerns flooded in from the campers.

"We're underage! We can't drink or serve beer."

"I can't SING!"

"Can Princess wear a short, slinky, dress?"

"I _**will not **_be a _**GUM SCRAPER**_!!!!"

"What's a showgirl?"

"Cool, lead guitar."

Fey broke up the sufficating crowd of questions with the sound of her coffie mug shattering on the floor. she looked as if she were in a trance, then crumpled to the floor like a rag doll screaming and sobbing. "No! NO, no, no. Not here, you can't be. No!" Chris jumped over to her and the smile was wiped from his face instantly. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her silky hair, cooing to her.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Brigette and Courtney made a motion to help, but Chris stopped them.

"NO!" His grip tightened around the broken woman, and the girls redoiled. As they did, his features softened. "Sorry, um. Go to work and I'll take care of Fey." He lifted Fey and carried her out the door, then turned and added, "This never happened." and continued down to his and Fey's room.

"Well, that was weird. Do you think she'll be ok?" Brigette looked over everyone's faces for some sign of reassurance.

"It's ok Bridge, she probbly just remebered she forgot to feed her pet or somethin'. Like my buddy, Leon..." Geoff made a brave attempt to dive into the thick waters of conversation, and awkwardly stopped.

" No way! There's something going on here, and I'm going to find out what. Whose with me?" Duncan smirked as Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff, Brigette and Courtney mumbled their allegiance and glared when the others refused.

"Um, Duncan?" The punk turned to face _his _princess. "It's time for work, noon?" She was fiddling with her fingers, obviously bothered that she was so close to being late for something. Without another word, everyone left for work.


	4. Vanilla, Gunpowder, and Smoke

_Candysox_

This is a tender moment between Chris and Fey, it's crappy but whatever.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%%^&**()_+!#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_+QWERTYUIOP{}ASDFGHJKL:"ZXCVBNM?YO!

Chris let his normaly strong, girlfriend lay down on the bed in their room. (Their room for _alone time_ of a sappy variation) "Fey, what happened? Are you ok?" She was wimpering as if in pain, repeating the same two sentences: Cell 95, Carl Vardas, rapist. Vanilla, gunpowder, smoke. "Fey, Carl's gone. He won't ever come back." At the sound of his name she gripped Chris's arm like a lifeline in shark-infested waters.

"He's here, I saw him." She whispered and looked around, paranoia streaked over her face. "I smelled his sent, vanilla, gunpowder, smoke. Chris, take the campers and go, take _me _with you and the campers, and let's go. He'll find me... he'll hurt me again." Chris could feel her nails break through the skin on his arms as she started to cry softly, as if anything louder that a whisper was a threat to her life. "'Hello my dear, what can I do now?' He said, 'You look good enough to eat, should I try?' He did, it hurt, it left marks. He stole my...my. It should have been with you, not him. It should have been happy, not hateful. It hurt." Chris remebered all too well that night. He had gotten home late from his job at a soap factory... _I walked up to Freya's bedroom door, screams echoed through the halls and I smelled blood. As the door creeked open I saw it. Carl, my boss Carl touching her, biting, scraping. Thick drops of deep, red blood mixed with tears on the flowered covers. I backed away before they could see me and ran the Mr. Lawson, the neighbor, I told him to call 9-11. Then I ran back with a plank of wood, there were a few nails sticking out of it at weird angles. He still hadn't stopped hurting her, my Freya, I hit him and he just turned with a glare, I remeber his words perfectly, "Mother effer Chris, damn you!" He hit me with something and everything went red._

When I woke up, Freya was dubbed 'Fey' by the witness protection program, and Carl was in jail. His sentance? 5 years, Wait! "It's ok, kitten, he can't have found you." Yet, there it was, his 5 years were up, he always loved Vegas, and now Fey's _**in **_Vegas. I was so stupid! I didn't think, never dreamed... There's no way he could've missed it, TDI's too popular, (with season two now official, even more so) to be missed. All he had to do was look me up on the internet, that would link him to the show, which links him to Fey. Why did I let anyone post her photos?

I did the only thing I could think of to calm her, braid her hair. she sat on my lap as I started _one under, two under, three under, one under, two under, three under..._


	5. What you don't know

_Candysox_

I hate myself for this chapter, I'm a HUGE DuncanxCourtney fan. I even made their sims on Sims 2 to see what their kids would look like! I HATE myself for this Chapter

**Harold, Duncan.**

Harold was standing at a small table, dealing for a crowd of hugely drunk truckers (At least, they looked like truckers) and a skank who would **not **take no for an answer. "Listen, lady, I don't care that you *Deep breath* are a champion at _Pontoon _back in the," He raised his skinny hands for air quotes. "'home town', I say **YOU LOSE!** Idiot!" Harold was tired, wet (Someone barfed on him and, his clean up job was a quick spray with a hose) and his ugly, green tux was ichy. This was the final straw. Yet, the woman didn't seem ready to give up...

"NO! That dick in the corner's cheating. Can't you see, ace up his sleeve."

She picked up her glass and motioned to throw it at the man, but the bouncer stopped her. "Look Queen Barfs-alot, you lost, get over with it. I'm going to have to show you the door for harassing the dealer. Harassing him's _my _job." Duncan (With ease) picked up the chick and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Harold inwardly thought: _Why can't I be that cool? _But, he restrained it. A few of the guys left made comments on how he should've let her hit the guy, make it interesting. One guy over in the corner, Gerry, interupted by saying that he just wanted to play the 'Damn game'. So, Harold dealt again, and again, for the next two hours.

**Courtney, Trent.**

Courtney was sitting with Trent, attempting to learn the words to a song. "Ok so, it's _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, Where I've gone so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. _Thenwhat?" She angrily tugged at the hair (Recently attacked with curlers) and adjusted her tight, black tank, then tugged at her ichy 'Rose' jeans. Trent , (Being the cool guy he is) softly sang to her again, slowly so she could catch onto the words. She felt a blush tugging at her cheek, _So this is why Gwen's so crazy over Trent. He is __**really**__ cute. Wait, no! You like Duncan. Trent likes Gwen, I never liked her, no, Wait! _"Um..., Trent, could you sing along with me? It might help." She refused to look at his face, or his pants (Could they _be _any tighter?) and waited as her strummed the first few chords on his guitar. (Trent does the paranthesis and guy's parts)

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Courtney noticed, Trent had stopped singing the main part. She was going solo, he was strumming... HARD! She put all her soul into the rest of the song._****_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

_**  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

The song ended and Trent added a few extra chords, show off**.  
**


	6. The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest

_Candysox_

I hate myself for this chapter, I'm a HUGE DuncanxCourtney fan. I even made their sims on Sims 2 to see what their kids would look like! I HATE myself for this Chapter. It's also kinda off, but I wanted to update _something _befor I post my oneshot (Rated M for dark themes, like Character death)

Disclamer: I don't own TDI, TDA, Bette Midler, Evanescence, the songs used in this story, or a gun. (Lucky for you flamers out there)

**Courtney, Trent.**

_**(Picking up from last chapter, Also, important authors note end of the chapter.)**_

The song ended and Trent added a few extra chords, show off**.** "Wow, you've got a great voice , Courtney" The C.I.T. couldn't help from blushing at that. "How come you didn't sing at the talent show challenge?" Courtney didn't trust herself to speak, so she waited for him to. He started strumming a new song, familiar to her goodie-two shoes half of her brain. She counted the beats in her head, _One, two, three, and four. One, two, three, and four...._

_**Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razer  
that leaves your soul to blead**_

Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of wakingthat never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dyingthat never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winterfar beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose 

Everything happened too fast, Courtney leaned into Trent, he leaded closer too. Their lips touched and a spark (Much like the one she felt whenever Duncan and her kissed) flew through Courtney. The thrill of cheating, the thrill of someone new, the guilt**...**

That's it for this chapter, who should I do next (Jobs) and is this getting _too _fanfictionie? _Too_ unrealistic? Tell me please!

P.S.

I have to know people... should I visit the other campers for the next chapter.... or work on Duncan And Courtney for a while?_**  
**_


	7. Important, Kinda

_Candysox_

Dear Readers,

This is Candysox saying that soon there will be a four page chapter comming out, but I'm also here to tell all my concerned reviewers of the plot.

1) Courtney and Duncan will be A main couple, just with issues.

2) Courtney will not be the bitch she is in the show.

3) Carl will be returning in a MOST strange way.

4) Owen is cool.

5) I don't think that I will have Trent and Courtney kiss again, but you never know.

6) Katy Perry's _Waking up in Vegas _is one of the unofficial themes of this story. (Think about the lyrics)

7) Courtney will be leaving something she had all her life, and moving on to something different.

8) I am a die-hard D+C fan.

9) Some people will be leaving, and never going back home.

10) In two chapters, this will be rated M.

11) I am editing this soon, for grammar and spelling mistakes.

12) Red wine, what it remind you of? Blood? *Enter Evil Smile*

13) I am going to be typing out two different stories, one involves death by razor, the other? Eva's home life.

14) This story IS too fanfictionish, but whatever.

15) I just wanted there to be 15 bullets, so... I have a myspace, Candi WhyShouldITellYou is my name (I think)


End file.
